


The Best Christmas Gift

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Changing His Mind Related, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family, First Dates, Happy Kol Mikaelson, Happy Stiles Stilinski, Love, M/M, New Orleans, Photography, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stiles, I have a gift for you, but you’d need to come back with me,” he inched his face away so that they could see each other, the boys expression inwardly lighting up and then he paused.</p><p>“What’d you mean?” he knitted his brows, seeming slightly confused.</p><p>“New Orleans, your gift is in New Orleans. I’d uproot it and bring it to you if it were possible,” the hand he’d had in the boys’ hair shifted, sliding down his face to cup his jawline. “Only for a few days and I’ll return you before Christmas. I’m aware of how fond you are of yearly events spent with your father,” </p><p>“Wh-why New Orleans? I’m not complaining or anything! Just curious,” he eyed him inquisitively and questioningly.</p><p>“A New Orleans Christmas is the most beautiful thing I’ve seen, other than you, that is,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This Christmas one-off is related to my 'Changing His Mind' Story. I'll put the think under this. :)
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3233708/chapters/7042487

 

“Your wrapping skills a very amateur-esc,” he said after watching his beloved human fumble and get frustrated over pieces of coloured Christmas paper. The boy instantly snapped his gaze over to him as he stood by the window with a soft, loving smirk. The humans’ eyes were wide with surprise and disbelief.

He gradually stood, having completely forgot in the wrapping of the gifts. Kol watched him, saw as he stumbled slightly before sprinting over to him and wrapping his arms around his torso in a loving embrace. The vampire returned it, holding tight to his love with his arms around his shoulders.

“I missed you, Stiles,” he whispered softly into his ear, feeling said boy nuzzle and cuddle closer.

“I missed you, too,” it sounded as if he were about cry. His voice was cracking and uneven, the signs that maybe a river would be flowing soon. He only smiled and reached a hand to his smooth, faintly gelled hair, entangling his fingers and gently running them across his scalp. He had a gift for him, one that not many could give. Especially a Mikaelson, considering their love lives were very poor. They either died or were used against them. And now that New Orleans belonged to them again, Stiles would be safe there if he tagged along with Kol.

“Stiles, I have a gift for you, but you’d need to come back with me,” he inched his face away so that they could see each other, the boys expression inwardly lighting up and then he paused.

“What’d you mean?” he knitted his brows, seeming slightly confused.

“New Orleans, your gift is in New Orleans. I’d uproot it and bring it to you if it were possible,” the hand he’d had in the boys’ hair shifted, sliding down his face to cup his jawline. “Only for a few days and I’ll return you before Christmas. I’m aware of how fond you are of yearly events spent with your father,” it was funny, but he’d already spoken to the boy’s father first, having been to the station to ask him if he could steal the human for the days before Christmas. The man had been reluctant, but it seemed that he something in the Original Vampire that gave him the ‘Okay’ to kidnap his son for a few days.

“Wh-why New Orleans? I’m not complaining or anything! Just curious,” he eyed him inquisitively and questioningly.

“A New Orleans Christmas is the most beautiful thing I’ve seen, other than you, that is,” his smile widened slightly, letting out a light, breathy chuckle. “I’ve spoken with the Sheriff on behalf of this and he’d reluctantly accepted. Call him if you’d like,” he suggested, seeing the suspicious gaze before the human reached into his pocket to get his cellphone. Kol gently and unenthusiastically pulled away, moving around the room to grab a large bag and retrieve clothes and things he’d need. Stiles could add whatever he fancied after the call.

“Hey, dad,” he heard the boy call in the background as he packed.

“ _Stiles, hey. You excited?_ ” his father questioned, sounding as if he were putting on the happy attitude. He understood why. Not every parent was happy that their only child would be with their partner for the first time in the holidays. This was actually a very large step.

“Yea-yeah, of course I am, but... are you really letting me go to New Orleans? Kol said he talked to you and you said okay,”

“ _I did. And I’m letting you go because you’ll be with an Original vampire, by his side is the safest place you can be,_ ” he chuckled faintly. “ _And it’s New Orleans, son. I’m not letting you miss that kind of opportunity. I hear it’s beautiful this time of year,_ ”

“Okay-uh... thanks dad. I’ll be back in time to see you open your presents,” he smiled and laughed, turning to glance at him as he finished with his bag and again, walked around the room, cleaning up a few things.

“ _It should be the other way around, but I hope you enjoy yourself, Stiles. See you when you get back,_ ”

“Bye, dad,” was all that was said and the call had ended. He looked over to see him gazing at him, his eyes soft and happy with the smile that graced and grew on his face. “Thanks,” he spoke gently and Kol only smiled back, bagging the gifts that had been scattered from Stiles’ gift wrapping.

“Don’t thank me yet,” he replied pre-emptively. “And pack a camera. Your phone space won’t be enough,” he grinned. The boy instantly dove into packing his other needed things, since Kol had bagged his clothing. He knew what type of garments he’d need and that was what he packed. The clothes he didn’t have, the vampire did. So he’d let him borrow them, maybe even keep them if they suited him, which they would.

\----------

After everything was cleared and checked and then re-checked, Kol had sprinted them across the country and down to New Orleans. He was very thankful that they’d left in the early afternoon, so it wasn’t beginning to darken. That meant that the lights weren’t glowing and turned on yet. The nights in New Orleans during this particular event were breathtaking. He wanted it to stay a surprise until he could show him. He’d take him to a high point in the city just before they were switched on and then they’d stroll around, going anywhere that Stiles wanted.

“There’s so many people here,” he whispered in awe as he gazed around, his voice easily being heard over the low music. The buildings were beautiful, the people as well. They made the city a lot livelier, pun intended. Kol watched him, smiled as he glanced everywhere and at everything. He was very adorable when excited.

“And they taste delicious,” he commented as a joke and saw the incredulous expression as a response, though it was one of those ones with a grin that couldn’t be hidden.

“Dude, really?” he laughed and the vampire only laughed with him, reaching his free hand down to enlace his hand with the humans’.

“Need I remind you I’m a vampire?” he whispered after leaning in close to kiss his temple. “I’m allowed to make jokes about humans, none about you of course,” he added.

“I _am_ human,” he pointed out with a smile.

“A very special one,” he rounded, locking their eyes as he said it to emphasize and show that he had been serious. He was indeed very special to him. He’d been the only human to flip his entire world and make him feel something. Not even his family had managed that and now here he was, taking said human on holidays to give him the most spectacular gift he could give.

“Kol!” they both turned, Kol having sensed the man before he called to him. He stepped slightly closer to Stiles, letting go of his hand to wrap his arm around his shoulders as Marcel strode up to them. “Hey, Klaus said to wait for you, said you were bringing a human back,”

“Your brother gave us a bodyguard?” Stiles questioned and turned to him. The other vampire just smiled and crossed his thick arms over his chest. “He _does_ know about... the thing, right?” he added in a whisper, gesturing with his hand about... something that didn’t make sense, though Kol already knew what he had been referring to.

“By ‘ _the thing_ ’ I assume you mean Vampirism, then yes,” he had to hold back his laughter, Marcel however, just started chuckling, a hand balling into a loose fist and placed it over his lips. “Marcel is actually a vampire, a very close one. My brother turned him personally, and he became one of the family,” he supplied with a soft smirk, seeing the awe return and he glanced over at the dark man.

“I-uh... It’s nice to meet you. I’m Stiles, by the way,” Kol could easily sense the nervous shake in his body as he politely reached out his hand for Marcel to shake.  

“Marcel, nice to meet you, kid,” he replied and just as politely reached out to shake, a gentle look on his face as he crossed his arms again and then glanced to him. “Me and the rest of my group are keeping the supernatural in check while he’s here,”

“Thank you, now can we go? I’d rather be home before it darkens,” he said civilly before they gradually and humanly walked back to their house.

\----------

It hadn’t taken them long, only a few minutes and they were walking into the large open area of the front yard, the fountain still spitting water and the lights still off, which he was thankful for. They headed towards the main doors, Marcel moving to open them and allow him and Stiles to step through. The human was instantly greeted by an excited Rebekah, who used her ability of speed to run and embrace him.

“Thank god you’re here, Kol will not stop talking about you,” she teased. Kol only shook his head and glanced into the room, seeing his family and a few others standing there with smiles, a few laughing.

“Welcome back, brother,” Klaus held his wine glass up to him, Elijah only nodded at him. His recently found elder sister watched with a confused expression, as if Kol having a partner was odd, he would’ve agreed a few years ago.  Hayley and Jackson were talking in the corner, only having glanced at them, though the woman holding the baby smiled. Camille was standing next to the two men, his brothers, her smile was wide.

“And welcome, Stiles,” Kol turned back to his human as his eldest brother had greeted him, seeing Rebekah let go and return to wherever she’d been before practically tackling him. Stiles smiled and shifted closer to the vampire, an arm sliding around his waist as his own arm returned to his shoulders.

“Nice to see you guys again,” he spoke with slight nerves, noting the nods that left his two brothers and sister.

“It’s a pleasure to see you again as well,” Elijah replied for them. Kol hadn’t been the only one that had been chattering about his human. The four of them had actually had a conversation about him, about how he could live with them or if he’d like to, or maybe there would be a way to return Kol to human or to a witch. He’d even asked Davina if there was a way. His family had thought he was crazy, but they’d sat down and talked, eventually they became supportive of the decision and he appreciated that. He was being very patient with everyone, forcing himself to wait until someone came up with a vampire antidote or a way to return him to the he was a witch. He’d be happy either way.

“Kol,” he snapped from his thoughts and turned to Cam, who was now standing at his side and gesturing to the door. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the colour difference. It was gradually darkening.

“Stiles, could you decide on some warm clothes and change? I’ll show you to my room,” he rushed, eyeing the human who watched him suspiciously before nodding.

“Okay, see you guys later, I guess,” he smiled. The vampire quickly sprinted them to his bedroom, watching the human stand there disoriented for a few seconds. “Wow, what’s the rush, man?” he chuckled while Kol unzipped the humans bag and put it on the bed for him to choose what to wear. He then shifted over to his cupboard, opening it to search through for his own clothes.

“Your gift _happens_ at a certain time,” he explained, trying his hardest as to not give it away, the stumped look on the boys face actually gave him some relief.

“O~kay,” he grinned, moving to search through the bag.

\--------------------

 

“So, why’re we up here?” Stiles asked after a bit of silence. They were sitting on the roof-edge of a very tall building, the vampires’ arm was holding on tight, so he was safe-ish. They just sat there, high above most of the town and they were waiting, for what? He had no idea. 

“No more questions until it happens,” Kol smiled at him, leaning in close to kiss him gently over and over. He tilted his head a little getting a better angle to kiss back and he softly bit down on his bottom lip, getting a soft gasp from the vampire. He felt a little victorious for that and smiled, opening his eyes to see a smile on the other boys face. He was just watching him, gazing at him. He could almost feel the love coming off of him in waves and he giggled, like actually giggled and that victorious feeling halved. He was victorious and embarrassed.

“That was very adorable,” the vampire teased and Stiles gently shoved his shoulder.

“Shut up,” laughed and turned away, the noise dying as he saw his surroundings. They were gradually lighting up in the distance, slowly glowing and getting closer and closer. The entire town was going to be lit up? He’d never seen so much Christmas lights in his life!

Everything just started illuminating and brightening up with more lights and he couldn’t look away. Eventually the bulbs in the streets around them glowed and sparked and the whole town was suddenly glimmering. It was brighter than when they first got there with the sun out. And it was so beautiful.

“I brought your camera,” he slowly looked back to the vampire, seeing him holding his camera out to him. Stiles’ smile widened and he reached out for it, taking the first picture of the night.

\----------

It was breathtaking, everything was so beautiful and bright and he loved every step he took around town. ‘ _Have yourself a merry little Christmas was playing all throughout,_ ’ and Kol said that he’d walk him around, take him wherever he wanted and let him do whatever he wanted. Apparently, the Mikaelson’s put money together for him while he was in New Orleans and he could do anything with it. Kol held onto it obviously. Stiles was crappy with money sometimes, especially when it was a lot.

He really loved this, it was so amazing and Kol wanted to show it all to him. He was showing him his home and it made him feel so... honoured, flattered and he was seriously grateful for all of it.

There were people walking around all dressed up in costumes, some wearing what looked like creepy voodoo dolls, witches, he’d seen one or two as werewolves and then a load of vampires. He wouldn’t surprised if they were all dressed up as what they actually were, like the witches dressed up as witches and stuff. New Orleans was... odd. For events like Christmas or Valentine’s Day or whatever, everything was always... Halloween-y. It’s Christmas and most people that were out in the dark were dressed as monsters or dolls or skeletons. It was so cool and badass.

“Thank you,” he muttered, his hand gripping tighter on Kol’s. He heard the light scoff and turned to see a wide smile on the man’s face, his eyes soft as he turned to look at him. They stopped walking for a second, in the middle of the road.

“The night isn’t over yet, Stiles. And I’d rather not giveaway the rest by saying it still isn’t,” he said softly and Stiles could only gape at him, his eyes widening at his words.

“Seriously? There’s more than this? You’re giving me the greatest tour of _New Orleans_ in Christmas and you’ve got more for me?”

“I have,” he replied so simply and Stiles felt a little bad that he got him something small. Kol was going all out and...

“Dude, I-... this is so huge and it means everything to me, but... you don’t have to put so much effort into-,” he gave a manly squeak when a really tall guy suddenly towered over them. A guy on stilts. He looked up, seeing the tall, dressed up guy reach a hand down, holding mistletoe between his finger and thumb.

“What’re you waiting for, boys?” the stiltman asked teasingly. He looked back to the vampire, seeing the little sparkle in his eyes. He grinned and leaned in, just as Kol did. He gradually lifted his arms and wrapped them around his neck, the others’ hand resting warmly on his waist and around his back, and their lips connected in a hot, moist, open kiss, their mouths meeting over and over. He ignored the high-pitched wolf whistle and a few people cheering and clapping and then there were two bright flashes from both sides.

They were still attached when two girls walked up to them, giggling a little, only reluctantly pulling away when one of them tapped Kol’s shoulder.

“Here,” one said and they were both handed a picture from one of those really old Polaroid cameras. The ones you could get instant pictures from.

“Thank you,” the vampire smiled.

“Yeah, thanks,” he stared at the image, smiling at it and instantly pocketing it to keep it safe. Kol had done the same and turned to gaze at him.

“Now, I believe it’s about time we continue with the nightly gifts. Shall we return?” he asked with an excited smile and Stiles really couldn’t get over how the night had been so far. The whole city lighting up, the long walk around town, the photo-mistletoe thing. He’d taken so many pictures and everything was just too good to be true. He was so happy and...

“Yeah, I’m definitely ready,”

\----------

“Welcome back,” Klaus called when they walked into the livingroom. Everyone was... they were all wearing different clothes, more swanky and stylish and very posh. And their lights were on, the entire house was lit up and beautiful. It was seriously late, into the early hours of the morning. No one was out on the streets now. So he didn’t know why they were all dressed up and stuff.

 

“And good timing,” he added. Timing?

“Thank you,” Kol replied. “How long?” how long ‘til what?

“If you go now, you’d have a few minutes,” Elijah responded. What were they talking about!!!

“C’mon,” his hand was grabbed and they were making their way up the stairs, slowly and very humanly. It took them some time to get to the vampires room, but eventually they made it and he started taking off his jacket like Kol was doing. The other boy walked over to the balcony window and opened it, Stiles staring in awe again when he saw the magnificent view, the scenery was nice too. ( _a joke about Kol standing there all gorgeous and stuff_ )

“What’s going on now?” he asked, walking over to stand by the edge against the tall railing as Kol walked back in, going to the table where he saw wine. That hadn’t been there when they were in his room last, right? He didn’t remember seeing it.

“You’ll see,” he smiled and poured two glasses before striding back over and handing a glass to him.

“Dude, you know I’m underage, right?” he smirked and took a sip anyway.

“Yes, and from my knowledge, an adult should be present. I may look seventeen, but I’m old enough to keep an eye on you,” he teased, taking a sip himself before his expression changed slightly and he glanced away. “My siblings and the guests are gone,” he mentioned. He must’ve listened out until they left or something.

“So, now what?” he asked.

“We wait...” he said in a low, quiet tone as he warmly slipped his hand around his waist and held him there against his heated body. He watched him, gazing up into his locked eyes and he smiled, taking another sip.

He practically launched when a firework went off not that far from them. He snapped his eyes to where it exploded, seeing more follow it with loud, high-pitches screeches. So many colours, so many different shapes and explosions. He was happy that Kol brought him home to see all of this. It was beautiful, the night was phenomenal and he was lucky and in bliss about this.

“I love you,” he muttered, still keeping his eyes on the colours in the sky. The felt the arm around him tighten and then Kol shifted to stand behind him, his arms lacing around his waist with his chin resting on his shoulder. He felt him kiss against his neck and he puffed out a soft chuckle.

“I love you too, Stiles,”

* * *

** All the photos Stiles Took **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this :) I really loved writing this, even if it was a little hard. 
> 
> HAPPY CHRISTMAS ALL!!!!!!


End file.
